Te fuiste y me fui contigo!
by Elhyzha
Summary: Candy se despide de su gran amor, sera Terry capaz de dejarla partir? descubre lo que el destino les tiene preparado!


**26/02/09**

**Hola pues soy nueva en todo esto, pero mi gusto por Candy me llevo a escribir este pequeño fic espero les guste.**

**Betsy gracias por tus animos, me ayudo a decidir subirlo, te kiero milll! espero lo veas por que ya lo leiste fuiste la primera eh!**

**Al amor de mi vida: cyelo gracias por tu apoyo en todo esto sin ti no hubiera sido posible, TE AMO CYELO MUCHISIMO, CYELITO,TE ADORO BEBE.**

**Pues aqui se los dejo, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**besossss!!**

**Te fuiste y me fui contigo!**

El frió aire del invierno rozaba mis mejillas y quitaba las lagrimas que sin control caían. No podía evitar llorar, llorar por un gran amor que dejaba atrás que dejaba por una buena causa, Terry espero que seas feliz muy feliz. Una parte de mi se quedo contigo en el hospital, por que la vida es injusta a veces??? Me preguntaba rumbo a la estación de tren, venia llena de ilusión, llena de felicidad de saber que el aun me amaba tanto como después de tanto años sin saber de el.

Cuando al fin lo encuentro tengo que dejarlo de nuevo, dejarlo con otra, dejarlo con ella Para que disfrute de sus besos de sus abrazos, Terry nunca podré olvidarte. Nunca podré olvidar el primer beso en escocia eres el único que había tocado mis labios quería que fueras el único siempre, pero la vida nos pone pruebas, nos aleja cada vez mas.

Te fuiste para nunca más volver

Dejando mi corazón en el vació

De este amor que solo existió por ti.

Te fuiste y no te despediste

No me miraste por última vez

Y mis ojos nunca más vieron la luz.

Te fuiste y mis versos

Quedaron inconclusos por

Que tú eras mi inspiración.

Te fuiste y me quede sola

Aun con tanta gente a mi

Alrededor el vació solo lo llenas tu.

Te fuiste y el sol ya no brillo

Mas en mi cielo perfecto por que

Tú eres mi luz y te fuiste.

Te fuiste y yo me fui

Contigo por que mi cuerpo

Existe, pero sin mi alma.

Te fuiste y yo

Me fui contigo……

Pensando en todo esto llegue a la estación y pedí un boleto para Chicago por suerte el tren sale en unos minutos mas, no tendré que esperar mucho, después de todo era mejor así.

Mejor????? Me pregunte, mejor para quien para mi que lentamente moriré sin el a mi lado.

Mejor para el???? Acaso no me ama tanto como yo a el?? Acaso no me extrañara cuando haya partido, o me esta extrañando ahora tanto como yo.

Mejor para ella??? Que se queda con su cuerpo por que yo me llevo conmigo su corazón como esta maleta en mis manos.

No es mejor para nadie…cosas del destino tal vez algún día entienda por que paso todo esto.

Desearía nunca haberlo conocido si esta es la manera tan cruel de separarnos, quisiera no quererlo tanto, Terry tuyo es mi corazón ahora y por la toda eternidad, y aun mas allá de ella si es que existe, no me arrepiento de conocerte de quererte no me arrepiento ni un instante de todo esto que me haces sentir y ten por seguro que jamás lo sentiré por nadie por nadie.

La hora a llegado mi partida se acerca, lejos de esta ciudad, mis ojos no dejan de llorar, no puedo evitarlo es tan doloroso, lentamente me dirijo hacia el anden donde partiré en unos instantes.

Adiós mi amor adiós mi rebelde amor. Adiós, palabras tan crueles que salen de mis labios sin ni siquiera querer pronunciarlos.

Doy unos paso cuando de repente una mano se posa en mi hombro derecho, no quiero voltear, ese olor……ese olor….puedo reconocerlo a miles de kilómetros.

Acaso mi mente me juega una broma cruel??? Acaso es tanto mi deseo que siento su presencia como si fuera tan real???

-Siento haber esperado a que compraras tu boleto-

Me dijiste en tono sarcástico y yo sin poder voltear o articular palabra alguna. Lentamente me haces voltear…. Y lo que veo no es una broma de mi mente abrumadora no es un delirio ni una visión…… eres tu…….. Eres tú parado frente a mí, con ese porte de duque que me enloquece, mirándome con esos ojos tan profundos como el mar del atlántico, donde te vi. Por primera vez.

-Que significa esto, Terry???? Te pregunto incrédula ante tu presencia.

-significa que no te dejare ir, no ahora, ni nunca- respondiste con esa sonrisa que solo utilizas cuando estoy cerca de ti.

No podía articular palabra alguna, tu sola presencia me turba todos los sentidos tu olor me embriaga y cala hasta los huesos, Terry mi Terry estaba ahí frente a mi, para mi.

-Terry yo……no creo que deberías estar aquí ella te necesita, te salvo la vida, Terry……

-Acaso tu no me necesitas mas que cualquier cosa en la vida??? Por que yo no puedo ya vivir sin ti. Te necesito tanto o más que el aire que respiro.

-Terry!!!-. No podía decir más….

_Me he decido por ti, Candy mi dulce Candy eh decido estar a tu lado por siempre y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Si tú me aceptas. Aceptas quedarte a mi lado e iluminar todos los días de mi vida hasta el fin???

-es correcto todo esto??? Que hay de Susana ella esta…… no pude terminar tus manos me hicieron callar.

-Shhhh!!! No digas mas ella, sabe que a la única persona que amo y amare es a ti pecosa, solo a ti, ella no podía estar a mi lado por que jamás la amaría como te amo a ti entiendes eso?? Yo estaré con ella apoyándola pero no espere mas por que no hay mas…Mi mundo eres tu….. y me declaro esclavo tuyo esclavo de este amor mas grande que todo el universo, solo necesito una respuesta para poder ser el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Dime Candy te quedaras a mi lado???

Te dejare de amar

Cuando las olas

Se pierdan y no vuelvan

Más al mar.

Te dejare de amar

Cuando el sol ya no

Llegue en la mañana y la

Oscuridad este por siempre.

Te dejare de amar

Cuando en los mares y ríos

Ya no exista el agua

Y reine lo seco.

Te dejare de amar

Cuando la luna deje

De brillar en el hermoso

Cielo nocturno.

Te dejare de amar

Cuando la primavera

No llegue más y no

Existan las flores.

Te dejare de amar

Cuando en mi no haya

Vida alguna, cuando

Ya no exista y aun mas allá.

Tus bellas palabras no podían ser más exactas para hacer olvidar el dolor a mi necio corazón.

-Me quedo contigo para siempre, amor mió- dije al fin sin poder evitar las lagrimas que corrían sin cesar por mis mejillas- me quedare contigo por que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo contra viento y marea y contra quien sea me quedare contigo para amarte todos los días hasta que no haya vida alguna en mi.

Después de esta confesión no recuerdo mas…… no recuerdo mas que la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos endulzando todo mi ser Estremecidome hasta los huesos mi erizado cuerpo junto al tuyo queriendo fundirse como si fuera uno solo.

Tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo tembloroso por tenerte tan cerca y para mi solo para mi, no importaba si la gente nos miraba, no importaba el frió invierno que soplaba, no importaba por que por dentro un fuego acaba de encenderse y nadie seria capaz de apagarlo nadie.

Deseaba tanto volver a sentir tus labios, sentir tu respiración tan cerca de mi rostro, tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, deseaba tanto de ti, y ahora te tendría para siempre conmigo, cada caricia tuya me estremecía y me elevaba al infinito, Terrence G. Grandchester siempre serás mió y siempre seré tuya.

Partimos de la estación abrazados, partimos hacia nuestro destino un camino que recorreríamos juntos de ahora en adelante.

Con cariño para mi eterno amor

Terrence G Grandchester!

SI LLEGARON HASTA AQUI QUIERE DECIR KE SI LES GUSTO!!

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER!!


End file.
